


Doctor's Visit

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Platonic but could be seen as moxietySummary: Virgil refuses to go to the Doctor’s for multiple reasons, they finally get him to the doctor’s and patton goes with him to figure out whats up [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]LEEEEEEMOOOOOOOOD i feel so ticklish so i write!!!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Doctor's Visit

Logan tightened his tie and walked into the commons with a huff. He was never one for tardiness.

“Patton, Roman, where’s Virgil? His appointment is in 20 minutes!” Logan shouted.

“Uh, we have a situation.” Roman called from the kitchen.

Logan hurried in to see Patton and Roman just staring upwards. He followed their gaze to see Virgil on top of the fridge, tensing in a position not unlike a cat about to pounce.

“I’m not going to the fucking doctor!”

“Kiddo, you need to-”

“I’m not going!” He shouted.

Logan groaned. Why were things never easy?

“It’s a simple visit. You answer some questions, fill out some paperwork, get your blood drawn, and that’s the end.” Logan groused.

Virgil let out an ear-piercing hiss and leaned closer to the wall, away from everyone.

“And he calls me a drama queen.” Roman mumbled with an eye roll.

“Virgil, kiddo, you need to come down, please.” Patton pleaded.

“No!”

“Can everyone just calm themselves?” Logan exclaimed. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Virgil, can you just tell us why you won’t go the doctor?”

Virgil flushed and turned his head. “Just… not going.”

“Virgil, you fainted yesterday, it’s really important you get checked out. At least tell us what’s wrong?” Patton asked.

Virgil buried himself in his hoodie. “Just let me die in peace.”

“Seriously?” Roman shouted. “You’d rather die then go to the doctor?”

“Okay, I’m putting an end to this. Roman, catch him.” Logan quickly reached up and grabbed Virgil’s arm and yanked him down where Roman quickly caught him in his arms.

“What the fuck? You can’t just do that, L!” Virgil shouted while holding onto Roman for dear life.

“Come on, Stormcloud. Doctor’s visit.”

Virgil began fighting to get out of Roman’s hold like a wild animal.

“VIRGIL!”

Everyone stopped to look at Patton. It was very rare he spoke so strictly. Even Virgil looked at Patton wide-eyed.

“If you won’t go to the doctor for your own health. At least do it for us. We care about you, kiddo.”

Virgil paused.

Then with a long groan he buried his face in Roman’s chest and muttered “Fine.”

The three let out a sigh of relief and began walking to the car, Virgil still curled up in Roman’s arms.

…

Virgil practically dug his heels into the floor as he was led into the waiting room. Logan stood to check them in while Roman and Patton sat beside their stormcloud.

“Kiddo, if you don’t tell us what’s making you nervous it’ll be harder to help you.” Patton spoke quietly while rubbing Virgil’s arm soothingly.

Virgil simply tightened his hood so it covered his face.

Roman scoffed and and pulled out his phone, entirely unamused by the whole affair, meanwhile Patton just sighed, feeling helpless to help his scared friend.

Logan came to sit beside them and didn’t even have to ask before knowing they still haven’t gotten the truth out of Virgil.

The four waited for a while, Virgil getting progressively more nervous and more hunched over as time went on.

“Virgil Sanders?”

Virgil sighed and stood.

“H-here.”

“Come with me.”

Patton saw him shaking and couldn’t just sit.

“Is it okay if I come with him?”

The doctor smiled. “Of course.”

…

So far Patton couldn’t tell what he was so nervous about. They had the usual questions and forms to fill out, talking about symptoms and diet and stuff. Virgil seemed to do just fine.

The doctor hummed over their clipboard. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to go give these to the nurse.” They said before exiting the room.

“You’re doing great, Vee.” Patton assured.

Virgil didn’t answer. The doctor had left the door open and Virgil was staring out it. Patton followed his gaze. He was staring at the blood draw room.

Then it hit him.

“Kiddo… are you afraid of needles?”

Virgil jolted and ducked his head, his face warming up.

That was enough of a yes for Patton.

“It’s okay to be afraid of needles.”

“…It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid.”

Virgil was quiet for a minute.

“To be honest… that’s not the only reason I don’t like doctor’s visits.”

“Oh? What’s the other re-”

“Alright, Mr. Sanders. We’ll do a few other tests, draw some blood, and you’ll be out of here.” The doctor said as they walked in. “If you could just take off your shirt, I’m going to feel around for any abnormalities.”

Virgil cringed but did as he was told, slipping off his hoodie and then his shirt.

The doctor began slowly, gently feeling around his ribs.

Virgil jolted and stiffened, his expression morphing into something Patton’s didn’t recognize.

“Does this hurt?” The doctor asked.

“N-No.” Virgil huffed.

“Alright, let me know if it does.” They continued, gently poking, prodding, and pressing at Virgil’s ribs.

Virgil began to squirm, his body moving away from the doctor’s hands.

“I need you to hold still, Mr. Sanders.”

“Y-Yehep.” Virgil began smiling despite clear effort to remain scowling.

Patton blinked and smiled. He figured out what was going on.

The doctor’s hands moved to his sides. Immediately Virgil barked out a laugh and stumbled back, clutching his sides with a wide smile.

Patton couldn’t help but snicker. That was adorable.

“Ah, I see. Ticklish, Mr. Sanders?” The doctor asked with an amused smile.

Virgil flushed bright red. “Uh… n-no, I just, um…” He stammered.

The doctor chuckled. “It’s alright, just do your best to remain still.”

Virgil returned to his original position, red as a tomato.

“I’m going to feel around your sides, try not to move away.” The doctor placed their hands on Virgil’s sides.

Virgil yipped in surprise and inhaled too fast resulting in a loud snort-laugh.

Patton couldn’t help but ‘aw’.

Virgil covered his face with his hands, groaning in embarrassment.

The doctor smiled and pressed their thumbs into his sides. Virgil laughed and immediately curled in on himself, his arms shooting down to protect his middle.

“I promise I’m not trying to tickle you, Mr. Sanders, but I really do need you to stay still.” The doctor spoke in an amused tone.

“Maybe I can help keep him still.” Patton stood and snickered at Virgil’s burning blush.

The doctor chuckled. “Thank you. If you could just keep him in place I promise it’ll be over soon.”

Patton pressed his front to Virgil’s back and held his arms. “I know it tickles, but don’t move away, okay?”

“Easy for you to say!” Virgil growled.

“Let’s try this again.” The doctor once again placed their hands on his sides and began feeling around.

Instantly Virgil burst into giggles and tugged on his arms.

“It’s okay, kiddo, just laugh it out.”

Virgil tossed his head back and forth as giggles poured out of him, his eyes screwed shut the entire time.

Until the doctor moved their hands to Virgil stomach.

Virgil let out a high pitched cackle and fell to his knees.

Patton couldn’t help but laugh. “Just how ticklish are you?”

Virgil covered his face and groaned. “Can we please be done with this? I have to go hide for the rest of my life.”

“No shame in being ticklish, Mr. Sanders, but I really do need to finish this. Perhaps if you lay down on the exam table you won’t, um, fall on the floor.”

Virgil obeyed and laid across the table, looking at the wall as his blush crept down his neck.

“Do you think you could-” The doctor looked at Patton.

“On it.” Patton smiled and held Virgil’s arms above his head. “This is just so you won’t block their way. It’ll be over before you know it.”

The doctor wasted no time pressing into his belly.

Virgil squealed and threw his head back in laughter. “Gohohohod dahahahhammit- stohohohop, ihihit tihihihickles!”

“I gathered.” The doctor chuckled.

“Your laugh is adorable, Vee. Wish I could here it more often.” Patton mused.

“Well, I think you have your way to hear it.” The doctor laughed as they continued pressing at a few more spots.

“I guess I do.” Patton giggled.

“Aaand, done.” The doctor lifted their hands and Patton released Virgil arms. Instantly Virgil curled in on himself whilst trying to suppress the last of his giggles.

“I must admit, I’ve never had a patient as ticklish as you.”

“Don’t remind me.” Virgil groaned as he slid off the table and grabbed his shirt.

“You did good, Virgil.” Patton patted his back.

“Let’s never discuss this again.” Virgil slipped his hood on and covered his bright red face.

“Alright, just make your way to the blood draw room down there and you’ll be good to go.” The doctor made some notes before walking out.

Virgil sighed and began walking to the room he was directed towards.

“I know you’re nervous, kiddo.” Patton spoke as they walked together. “But I think I have an idea to keep you distracted.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow as he entered the room. He sat in the chair and watched as the nurse wrapped a band around his arm and pulled out a needle. Virgil went white.

“Hey, Vee, focus on me, okay?”

Virgil looked to Patton who was on his knees next to the chair.

“Y-Yeah?”

Patton grinned and whispered quiet enough for the nurse not to hear. “Cootchie cootchie coo~”

Virgil gawked and flushed. “Patton!” He hissed.

“What? I’m just thinking about how ticklish you are. Was your tummy really that sensitive? You got all giggly for a while there.”

Virgil bit his lip and his ears went red as well.

“When we get home I might just have to try it for myself. I’ll have to tickle tickle tickle your tummy and sides. You ticklish anywhere else?”

Virgil was smiling despite himself, already feeling giggly at Patton’s words.

When they get home?

“Alright, done.”

Wait what?

Virgil looked over to see three vials full and the needle out of his arm. The nurse wrapped his arm in purple gauze and stood.

“You’re good to go.”

“Thank you.” Patton stood and held Virgil’s hand, leading him out the door.

Logan and Roman stood upon seeing them.

“I’ve already paid for the appointment, is Virgil okay? What was making him nervous?”

Patton smiled. “He gets a little nervous around needles.”

Roman nodded. “Makes sense. Did anything else happen back there?”

Virgil flushed and looked away. Patton glanced over to see his embarrassment and shook his head. “Not really, no.”

Logan and Roman shrugged and began making their way to their car.

Virgil walked beside Patton with a smile. “Thanks, Pat.”

“No problem, but don’t think you’re out of the woods just yet.” Patton wiggled his fingers with a smile.

Virgil giggled and put a hand over his mouth, causing Patton to laugh.

Oh well, at least the doctor’s visit wasn’t that bad.


End file.
